Quod Lamiis anima MatesSoul Mates to Witches
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: OC Heavy. Starts in Deathly Hallows, and chronicles how different pairs became soulmates (Pairs: Melusine Potter Aberforth Dumbledore, Kirana P. Sirius Black, Aisling Harte Regulus B., Liliana P. Oliver W., Sylvia Wilde {Potter cousin} Viktor K, Daniella W. {Sylvia's sister} Cedric D., Luna L. Draco M. and much later, HP GW, BZ and Alexandria de Luca, P. Women cursed.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I own only my OCs, or this would be canon.**

Call him anything you wanted, today was not supposed to go like this. Draconis Arcturus Black, a silver Grim Animagus, tore off his Death Eater Mask and snarled. "Die fuckers!" As his brother-at-arms Oliver Wood was felled by a stream of blue sparks. His cousins Sirius and Regulus echoed his roar. Liliana Potter Wood leapt over her husbands' prone form and slashed out her wand. Melusine Dumbledore blew up Rodolphus Lestrange with a whip fast Reducto as she yelled "We need to shut them down and get the hell out of here!"

Luna Lovegood Malfoy asked impatiently "Can we finish already?" Kira Black snickered as she danced across the cracked floor to her own husband Sirius.

Aisling Black dodged and rolled out from under a barrage of spells before aiming at Bellatrix and shouting gleefully "Opus Rictus Sonorus Silencio!" Regulus chuckled "Nice one, my darling." as he Full Body Bound Nott and Malfoy. Meanwhile, Bellatrix watched in horror as her mouth opened of its own accord and screamed silently, stopping her from doing any other form of movement.

Daniella and Sylvia Wilde were battling ferociously, back to back, their own husbands, Cedric and Viktor doing the same ten feet away. Most marvelled at the level of synchrony the pairs had achieved.

After Harry and Voldemort finished their spat, Dray lifted his tired little soul mate into his arms and snarked "Can we go? Artemis here needs to sleep." Sirius slipped an arm around his petite wife, Kirana and replied "Get Oliver up and we'll be gone." Dazed survivors watched Draco strip off his black Death Eater robes to the emerald and silver combat robes with a standing silver Grim over his heart beneath them. His black dragonhide pants and boots were worn in and looked good on him, many females thought absently. Regulus, also in emerald robes with a Grim in black over his heart, blood dripping from his hairline, waved to Aisling, who was dressed in blue robes etched in gray. She nodded, and whispered to an irritated Liliana, who was kneeling next to a conscious Oliver Wood, who was dressed in blood coloured combat robes, but it was a golden lion rampant, with a golden brown mane that rested over his heart. Liliana's robes echoed Olivers', but the animal over her heart was a rampant lioness, her wrists and hem edged in golden brown. Ana's hazel eyes arrowed into her husband's, watching him for any sign of injury.

Aberforth sighed and shouted "Hello? Can we have your attention please?" When the survivors turned their eyes on him, he continued in a regular voice "Regulus and Draconis did not just defect, they were spying and sabotaging Lord Snakeface, so we will now be taking our leave." Waving at the others, he grabbed Melusine's arm and marched her through the Hall and out the front door. Viktor, Cedric, Daniella and Sylvia dashed after them.

Draco shifted Luna and followed in Aberforth and the others' wake. Anyone who might have followed him faltered when Regulus wordlessly put a barrier up. Once they were sure Draco was gone, Regulus took down the barrier and with his brother lifted Oliver's arms around their necks and walked him out. Aisling and Kira gently hugged Liliana to them, and she called to Harry "We're leaving for a while, but we'll be back eventually." Kira wrapped an arm around her niece, and Aisling winked at Harry. The women followed the men out.

. .

Harry Potter, although slightly stunned, was not entirely surprised that his wizarding relatives had disappeared. His sister needed to sequester herself with her husband while he recovered, their aunt Kirana had been separated from her husband for over a year, as had Aisling and apparently Luna too. Way too tired to care right then, he sat and ate the food the house elves had insisted on making. Once done at the feast, he went to Dumbledore's office, Ron and Hermione in tow, and finished his business at Hogwarts.

Later in Grimmauld Place, where Harry had expected to find Aberforth and company, he rested for a week. Then he went about the rest of his life, wondering where his sister was in the back of his mind.

. .

If you had been standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, you would have seen a procession of oddly dressed people even for wizards, come out the front gates and Apparate away. Last to come out of the gates was a trio of women. Two with pitch black hair, the third, auburn haired with a milky complexion, broke away to Apparate.

Liliana stepped away from her aunt once they reached their destination, determined to reach Oliver quickly. Draco took her elbow and led her to a room decorated in tasteful yellows and golden browns where Oliver lay on the monster sized bed, bandages neatly in place. "Thank you Draco, I'll call Tansy if we need anything." Her distracted murmur was met with a curt nod and I whispered "See that you do." Before the silver haired lord turned on his heel and walked away after he closed the door.

"Oh, Oliver. What would I do without you?" Liliana whispered as she crept to his side, laying on the bed next to him and reaching out to stroke his hair. Lazily, he half-rolled and brought his legs up so he half curled around her. Sighing, Ana tangled herself up in her husband and slipped into sleep.

Daniella and Cedric were similarly tangled up on a sofa, murmuring about the battle. "I'm so relieved there were so few casualties. Imagine how many people could have died." Daniella Wilde Diggory was a Healer by trade, but she was a trained combatant, who knew just how battlefields affected the people who fought on them, and the innocents the fighters had tried to protect. Cedric remained quiet, knowing his wife simply needed the reassurance of being held. Daniella sat up, looking down into Cedrics' grey eyes. "Cho wants you back." Her quiet statement shocked him. Looking away, she continued in an even quieter voice. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me for her. She doesn't have the complications I do." His grip on her waist tightened and he shook his head. "She can want me until the end of time, I'm staying with you." Daniella's eyes misted. "You're sure?" At his nod, she leaned forward to lock lips.

Downstairs in the dining room of Villa Par Animae, Dray Black scowled at his cousin over steaming cups of tea. Sirius Black was holding back a snicker. "Baby cuz, you're going to have o be better than that to scare me." Shaking his head Draco growled "There is more at stake than my level of scary." Sirius shrugged. "We Apparated and no one outside our group, not even Harry knows about the Villa, which is in Marjorie Wilde's name, held in trust for her nieces until they produce a child." Draco shot his cousin a look, before sighing and walking away to tend to Luna.


End file.
